Using a file protection system to prevent unauthorized access to a file is highly desirable in today's computer environments. For example, a file protection system may be used to stop a file containing sensitive information from being opened or closed. File protection systems include systems such as intrusion detection systems (IDS), host intrusion prevention systems (HIPS), or host intrusion detection systems (HIDS).
Existing file protection systems exhibit many inefficiencies. File protection systems typically require a large amount of processing and overhead. For example, large databases are typically checked to compare files each time a file is accessed, which is CPU intensive and slows the system down considerably. Therefore, there is a need for a way to more efficiently implement a file protection system that decreases overhead processing and more efficiently uses CPU power.